Asking You
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Ternyata tidak selamanya belajar di perpustakaan yang sunyi itu membosankan —a Pillar Pair (TezukaxEchizen) fanfiction / warning inside!


**Asking You**

**.**

_Ternyata tidak selamanya belajar di perpustakaan yang sunyi itu membosankan_

**.**

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shounen-ai and Pillar Pair (TezukaxEchizen) fanfiction. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click back.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** **:** Sebelumnya, kalau merasa ada yang pernah melihat fanfic dengan judul dan tema yang sama seperti ini di fandom Karneval, perlu diingatkan kalau ini bukan plagiat. Melainkan fanfic saya yang lain tapi dalam versi pillar pair. Maaf saya memang nggak kreatif, tapi pillar pair kayanya unyu kalau dibuat seperti ini(?) /dilempar readers/. Jadi, enjoy reading!

* * *

Echizen mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensil pada meja. Pipi kanannya ia pangku dengan tangan, membuat siku sebagai penumpu. Mata ngantuknya menatap soal-soal matematika di hadapannya dengan malas. Duh, belajar di perpustakaan yang sunyi itu benar-benar sangat membosankan.

"Che. Sebenarnya untuk apa sih aku belajar matematika? Nggak guna juga."

_PLAK_

Dan sebuah buku kumpulan soal-soal matematika yang cukup tebal mendarat di kepala berambut gelap kehijauannya.

"Matematika berguna untuk melatih logikamu, Echizen," ucap sang pelaku yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Terlihat ada identitas pemilik buku yang ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala sang rookie Seigaku bertuliskan 'Tezuka Kunimitsu'.

"Sakit, buchou!" ringis sang korban sambil mengusap kepala.

"Kita belajar belum sampai satu jam. Kenapa kau sudah mengeluh lagi?" Tezuka membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Mengajari _kouhai_ nya ini memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

"Habis aku bosan, buchou. Lagipula aku tidak akan menghitung tempat jatuhnya bola yang kupukul dengan rumus-rumus yang menyebalkan itu, kan?!"

"Kau tidak. Tapi inui, iya."

"Tapi aku bukan Inui-_senpai_, kan?!"

"Siapa tahu nanti kau ikut-ikutan menjadi seperti Inui."

"Itu tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi," ucap Echizen sambil berdecak sebal, "buchou, ayo kita sudahi saja. Aku ingin pulaaang!" Echizen menelungkupkan diri di atas meja.

Tezuka hanya menghela nafas, "nilai matematika dan pelajaran eksak-mu yang lainnya parah, Echizen. Ryuuzaki-_sensei_ memintaku untuk mengajarimu supaya nilaimu naik. Lagipula, aku juga ingin pulang sama sepertimu."

Echizen hanya melipat tangan di depan dada sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Tezuka. Merajuk ceritanya.

"Echizen… kalau kau tidak mau belajar, nanti nilai ulanganmu jelek. Kalau nilai ulanganmu jelek, kau tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti pertandingan. Itu kata Ryuuzaki-_sensei_."

Echizen agak sedikit melirik Tezuka. Mulai sedikit luluh dengan ancaman terselubung. Tapi, memang dasar sifat Echizen yang keras kepala, ia masih tetap saja kukuh merajuk.

"Huh," Tezuka menghela nafas lagi, "setelah belajar nanti ayo kita bermain tenis."

"Sungguh?!"

_Hee, gampang sekali membujuknya,_ "Aa."

"Yes! Nggak bohong, kan?"

"Iya. Lagipula kalau nilai pelajaran eksakmu jelek, itu termasuk tanggung jawabku."

Echizen tersenyum simpul, "hee, jadi aku ini tanggung jawab buchou, begitu?"

Tezuka mengangguk sambil menatap Echizen dengan tatapan 'memangnya kenapa?'.

"Kalau begitu, buchou. Aku mau bertanya, tapi ini di luar pelajaran matematika."

"Tidak. Selesaikan dulu soal yang kuberikan baru kau boleh bertanya tentang hal yang lain."

"Huh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau mengerjakan soal-soal matematika, fisika, dan teman-temannya yang menyebalkan itu. Biarkan saja nilaiku jelek. Itu kan' tanggung jawab buchou."

Kedut kesal mulai muncul di wajah stoic-nya. _Ya ampun, anak ini maunya apa?_

"Baiklah, tapi hanya satu pertanyaan."

Sebersit senyuman kemenangan terlihat di bibirnya, "ne, buchou…" Echizen meniti wajah stoic Tezuka.

"Tanya apa? Ayo cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Mm…" Echizen merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja, matanya tetap terpaku pada Tezuka. "Buchou, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasakan hal yang sama saat aku berada di dekatmu ya?"

Tezuka menaikkan sebelah alis, "maksudmu apa, Echizen?"

"Pokoknya setiap melihat buchou, aku pasti merasakan sakit disini," ucap Echizen, memegang dadanya yang mengartikan hati, "walaupun rasanya sakit, rasa sakit ini entah kenapa membuatku senang." Lanjutnya dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi.

Sejenak sang kapten seigaku terdiam–

"Setiap melihat buchou aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu…"

–terpana melihat wajah manis sang rookie yang tertimpa sinar lembayung sang mega.

"Apa sebegitu kuatnya Tezuka Zone sampai-sampai berpengaruh di luar lapangan atau–"

_Atau apa?_

"Atau… apa ini yang disebut cinta, buchou?"

Sekali lagi Tezuka terdiam. Echizen dengan segenap kekuatan menahan malunya dan tetap memandang insten iris cokelat itu, menunggu jawaban sang kapten.

"Mm," hanya gumaman yang terdengar di telinga Echizen. Entah menjawab iya atau tidak.

Tezuka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling perpustakaan. Ternyata masih ada beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan buku. Ia menatap Echizen kembali, membuat sang rookie salah tingkah lalu menegakkan duduknya. "Ka-kalau buchou tidak mau menjawab, ya sudah. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya."

"Aku ingin menjawabnya, kok," jawab Tezuka, mengambil buku kumpulan soal matematikanya dengan tangan kanan. Echizen membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau aku melakukan ini padamu dan jantungmu berdegup kencang setelahnya–…"

Lalu manik keemasan itu membelalak saat merasa bibirnya dikunci dengan bibir lelaki di hadapannya.

"…itu artinya cinta, Echizen."

Beberapa detik, Echizen masih terdiam mencerna kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Beberapa detik, hidung mereka masih bersentuhan satu sama lain. Beberapa detik, ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sang Kapten yang hangat. Beberapa detik dan Echizen baru menyadari kalau Tezuka baru saja… menciumnya?

Tezuka tersenyum penuh arti, sembari menurunkan buku yang tadi digunakan sebagai penghalang agar orang-orang tidak dapat melihat kecupan singkat yang ia berikan.

"Bagaimana?"

Echizen tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memegangi dada seakan menjaga jantungnya agar tidak melompat sembari mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?"

Echizen menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas sampai telinga.

"Hehe," Tezuka terkekeh pelan, mengusap pelan rambut gelap kehijauan itu lembut, "aku juga cinta padamu, Echizen Ryoma."

.

.

.

end

[ 771 words story only ]


End file.
